<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persephone's Church by Dongjunma (rememberziall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520361">Persephone's Church</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberziall/pseuds/Dongjunma'>Dongjunma (rememberziall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I hate how things turned up so im finally writing something, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hades and Persephone getting together again, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, Me being salty after a long time about civil war, Reincarnated greek gods, Reincarnation, Sweet love, Workship love, because to me evrything after ultron was a giat dream of Tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberziall/pseuds/Dongjunma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't know at the beginning, when their eyes locked for the first time, they may haven’t notice the way their soul had linked but after some times they discovered. Easily they discovered why they were so strong, why they had survived.<br/>They had to find each other.<br/>The King promised once, to always find his queen.<br/>Persephone and Hades had to go back to their kingdom.<br/>The fall was starting. It was time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, Im doing another fic but yeah lets do it</p>
<p>So English not my first language and I don't really have a beta, Im sorry. <br/>This is not Anti Steve. He is a bit asshole but yeah.. But is deffo Team Iron Man<br/>I really hoe you like it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They couldn't know at the beginning, when their eyes locked for the first time, they may haven’t noticed the way their soul had linked but after some times they discovered. Easily they discovered why they were so strong, why they had survived.</p><p>They had to find each other.</p><p>The King promised once, to always find his queen.</p><p>Persephone and Hades had to go back to their kingdom.</p><p>The fall was starting. It was time.</p><p><br/>***<br/><br/></p><p> It was pretty easy for him to not look at no one at the Ball. All Bucky was wanting at that moment was to run away and hide from everyone, even Steve. The room was filled with people that he doesn’t know and didn’t have the intention to. </p><p>If he was sincere, since the beginning he didn’t want to talk or maybe live. He was tired of going to places he didn’t want to, tired of thinking about millions of possibilities of how could he hide, how could he defends himself if something happens, he was really tired, and maybe it was because of it that as soon as he saw Steve turn his back to him he went to search a place that he could be alone. </p><p>Alone and secure. </p><p>He found a balcony soon enough and the best part was that he could see the whole garden and the ballroom. He could see the doors, where the servants were coming and going. It was perfect. </p><p>When Steve had received the message about the pardon he was static, so ecstatic that he had hold Bucky strongly and with a big smile on the face that Bucky couldn’t tell him that he wanted to stay in Wakanda, and to be sincere, he didn’t know if T'challa would let him stay, but he had wanted to stay. Really wanted. </p><p>And there he was now, on a party made for the Avengers. America was celebrating the fact that the whole avengers were together. They were together and ready to save the world.</p><p>But one thing that Steve always forgot and Bucky failed to remind him is that he isn’t an Avenger. Bucky was not a hero. No, he wasn’t someone who could save people, let alone save the world. The world would be screwed if they had to depend on him. </p><p>Even if Bucky hand wanted to scream that at the beginning of the week when they had arrived in the United States, he failed every time that Steve smiled at him. He may not remember everything that he lived with the blond but he knew he was his friend, his brother… He knew that.</p><p>He knew. </p><p>He searched for Steve with his eyes, wanted to be sure that his friend was okay, was secure, was happy, but instead of finding him, he had found the most beautiful creature he ever saw. </p><p>The creature was smiling next to a red-haired woman, his hair was all combed but one and other thread of hair was on his face, and he was offering his hand to her. </p><p>Bucky was sure that he knew him from somewhere. From somewhere in the past. Bucky was sure that he had touched and talked to him before, in some part of his life, he was sure… He knew him. </p><p>He couldn’t not follow him with his eyes when he started to swing through the room with the woman in his arms. Everything about him was calling him, everything was telling him to go and put that man in his arms, but he didn’t follow it. He just admired him from afar. Admired the way his face was illuminated by his smile, the way he was dancing but looking like he was flying around the room, the way he was the only thing shining in the room. </p><p>He was beautiful.</p><p>He was beautiful and now he was looking at him. His golden eyes staring at him the same way he know he was staring back. </p><p>His eyes were calculating, their eyes locked at each other and Bucky could swear by any god that man was a god himself. He was feeling in his bones that he could get in his knees at any moment just to have him looking at him.</p><p>And the other feeling remained.</p><p>He knew him. </p><p>Instead of him coming to where he was or to Bucky go to where the beautiful man was, he saw he look back the woman and dance away from his vision. Dance away from him.</p><p>He was so fascinated by the creature that Bucky failed to notice the Black Widow approximating, when he noticed she was already entering the balcony, with his dress and hair intact and face stoic, without showing any emotions. </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked, voice calm and low, almost whispering, almost telling a secret. She calmly went to stay at his side but looking at the beautiful garden instead of looking at the ballroom. “I know that this may be useless but no one will attack you here.” She whispers again</p><p>“If you know is useless why tell me?”</p><p>“Because it’s the truth.” And silence followed her. </p><p>The song coming from the ballroom filled the silence, it was low and almost imperceptible, almost lulling. It was good to be on almost all silence, to have only a tune in the background. He liked it. It was better than when it was just him in the cabin, at Wakanda, where at night it was all silence filling the air. </p><p>Soon, with his mind distracted, Bucky found the handsome man again in his vision, this time talking with a black man, different of the time he was with the red-haired, he was laughing, his head going back, hand on the other man shoulder while the other was holding his glass filled with wine. </p><p>He was so beautiful and had a glow that Bucky wonder how could anyone get close to him and not being blind. </p><p>“He is Tony Stark.” Natasha whispered beside him, again, like she was telling him some secret. “I guess you remember him.”</p><p>He wanted to ask how the hell she knew he was staring at the man but all his mind was thinking was the name.</p><p>Tony Stark.</p><p>Stark.</p><p>He remembers the fight… He remembers the screaming, Steve’s “He is my friend” and the other’s “So was I”.</p><p>He killed the creature’s family.</p><p>His friend Howard.</p><p>Yeah, he remembers so clearly now, his face, his tears.</p><p>The handsome man, Stark, Tony, looked at him again. </p><p>He knew him.</p><p>He almost killed him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He mumbled and left. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tired.<br/>That was the word that could describe him at that moment, could describe how he felt. He wanted to cry, he didn’t know the reasons very much, but he really wanted to cry and hide away from everyone in that room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i want to say thanks to all of the kudos and comments! Im so happy, like, really happy that all of you gave a chance this story! Thank you very much!<br/>I hope yall like this chapter"<br/>and yes, bucky is a little depressed but can you blame him?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The street was in silence and he wondered what time was exactly, By his counts, maybe it was about 1 in the morning, but he wasn’t that sure. His mind was spinning, his hands in the pocket, head low, walking slowly. He was tired.</p><p>He felt like he was always tired.</p><p>He could feel all his body ready to run. He was ready to fight with anyone. </p><p>But his mind was still going back to the beautiful creature he had his eyes on. He was so beautiful and all Barnes wanted to do was to go back and go to his knees and say sorry. All he wanted was to beg for forgiveness.</p><p>Something inside him reminded him about worshipping him, promising him love and protection and pray for him every day. Some feeling inside him was filling him up with wanting to kiss his hands and ask for a punishment. </p><p>Maybe, he thought, maybe that was the blame talking. He felt bad, he knew that. He felt bad for killing the Starks, He felt bad for almost killing the last Stark. He felt bad for a lot of things.</p><p>He looked back at his shoulder and saw the building he had just left, he knew He haven’t walked a lot and he was close to where the party was happening and he was really wondering if he should go back.</p><p>After some seconds he had decided not to. He would go back home and sleep, that was the best for everyone. He didn’t have to be at the party for so long so it was okay for him to go. He sent some message to Steve, the usual ‘I’m okay. Don’t worry. Going home.’ text. </p><p>The walk home was calm and uneventful, his mind quietly slipping images of Tony dancing and laughing, his heart breaking without reasons and silence surrounding him. </p><p>As soon as he arrived home he went straight to shower, leaving his clothes on the floor close to his bad. </p><p>The water was warm enough to relax all his muscles and to make his eyes close as the drops of water runs through his face and body. His mind going numb and his body following behind. All his stress was leaving and he was ready to fall in the bed and sleep.</p><p>But he couldn’t. He layed in his bed, closed his eyes and wished to his dreams to come, wanted to sleep and to his mind go as numb as it was at the shower.  He wanted to the silence surround him, wanted his mind to stop remembering the eyes. The golden eyes. </p><p>“Bucky?” And Bucky flipped to his side, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. He didn’t want to talk to Steve now. He didn’t need it. Not now. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When the Sun finally rose Bucky still found himself lying in his bed and mind full of thoughts and not stopping working a second. He was grateful that Steve hadn’t come around to ask him to run with him or to ask more questions and if he was lucky enough he would go grab some coffee and come back to his bedroom without interruption. </p><p>He was going to do that and he was a good person so some god would listen to him. </p><p>He was bad.</p><p>“Oh, look who is alive.” Wilson exclaimed looking at him with the smile he always uses.</p><p>Bucky really wanted to turn around and leave, but he is strong. He can get his coffee and go to his bedroom, he can do it. </p><p>“Bucky?” Steve. “Are you okay? You left the party yesterday and didn’t say anything.” His hands was going to rest on his shoulders, but before they could reach him Bucky moved away from Steve.</p><p>Tired. </p><p>That was the word that could describe him at that moment, could describe how he felt. He wanted to cry, he didn’t know the reasons very much, but he really wanted to cry and hide away from everyone in that room.</p><p>“Are your bags ready?” He knew that Sam was trying to make things better by asking that but all he could do was make him look at him without understanding. His bags would be ready for what? </p><p>They had left Wakanda in what wouldn’t be one week yet, went directly to that apartment, where Steve could walk to the coffee shop he liked, where he could go and buy his plums and where Sam could go to that restaurant he liked. </p><p>Bucky didn’t know well how they got that apartment, not when he was a murder, a monster, he didn’t know how they could afford it if Steve had explained to him that none of them had the money for it. </p><p>“You didn’t tell him?” Sam turned to the blond he called friend and Bucky turned too. What Steve didn’t tell him?</p><p>“I… Yeah, I didn’t. I’m sorry, I wanted a better time to tell but since we arrived Bucky hadn’t left that room!” Steve whined turning his all body to Bucky direction. “Remember when I told you that we used to live in a compound all together?” Bucky nodded “So, we’re coming back. They want all of us to lie together… It’s easier.” Steve was giving all the signs that he was nervous. His body was all stiff, his right hand on his neck while his left was on his pocket. His blue eyes, that same one that Bucky couldn’t make not stare at him, was now staring at his feet.</p><p>“All of us?”</p><p>“Yeah, Buck… Clint and Wanda is getting their bags ready, we are leaving in the afternoon.”</p><p>“Who is all of us?” Barnes asked… Steve was not telling him something and he honestly didn’t have to know him to realize it. It was simple, he wasn’t even looking at him. He wasn’t stupid. </p><p>He wasn’t. </p><p>“Well, you, me, Sam, Clint, Wanda, and the others who call themselves the New Avengers.” </p><p>There were more. Steve was not telling him.</p><p>The first time he had heard about the New Avengers it was on the same day he had woke up without the triggers. The Tv was on while he was eating with Steve for the first time in years and some news was on, he wasn’t paying attention. If he was sincere, he wasn’t paying attention to a lot of things since he woke up. </p><p>He remembers because it was the first time he saw Steve lock his jaw and get up without finishing his food. When he looked at the Tv, before the blond could turn it off, the news was talking about how the New Avengers were signing the Accords and showing a profile in each one of them. </p><p>They were showing a black man, smiling and calling someone but he couldn’t know who was he and who he was calling because soon all he was seeing was black. </p><p>Steve had turned it off. </p><p>Now, looking at Steve being nervous in front of him, Sam not looking at any of them, he was regretting not looking up for them. If he knew who the New Avengers was…</p><p>“When were are leaving?”</p><p>“3 pm.” Sam answered. Steve was still looking at him. </p><p>“I’m gonna get my things ready.” He walked up to his bedroom. </p><p>He didn’t get his coffee. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for being here and I hope that the quarantine at your home is better, because I am really suffering here :(</p><p>Hope you have a wonderful week and see you soon!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blue eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys! SO i am back and I want to thank everyone who let comment and kudos!! You made me very happy especially at this moment where its being hard to have any hope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a time where all he was afraid of was getting himself kidnapped and not being found. So, at that time, he built all he could, all the confidence and plans to escape from anyone who thought that could have him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a time when he thought he would die, die alone, in a cave, without having kids, without having a family, without saying goodbye to his best friend and without doing something good. So, at that time, he built an armour and kill all of the people who thought could get him killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a time he thought that something big was coming to get him, his family, his world, so he tried to build something to protect them… He failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He failed so bad, he couldn’t save the people he promised to protect, and he tried to pay for it, he gave himself to the world, he gave himself to make the world trust him again, to trust the Avengers again. He almost failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, there he was, in the present, living a time where he has to welcome people who don’t trust him, who hate him and who tried to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired. So tired that he thought maybe he could stay at home and let the others deal with the Rouge. He could retire and leave the world to deal with them… It was the country who wanted them back so why not let them deal with it. He could leave, he could not deal with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed as deep as he could and walked to the front of the compound where he would be meeting all the Rouge ones. He tried to be calm and put his best smile on the face but could he do it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey… Rhodey was his friend. Rhodey who was with him for years, who never let him down, who never let him on the floor wondering if they ever were friends… But that wasn’t completely true, was it? He had once let him on the floor, not to die, no, he couldn’t do this, but his friend had punched him in the face and let him on the floor and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was getting old, he and Pepper had just officially broke up. He and the girl he thought he would marry had just broken up and he couldn’t feel anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flexing his hands, he sighed. When had he become a person who felt nothing? His hands were clean but he still could feel the wetness of the blood dripping from his hands, he could feel all the pain juts like that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They arrived, Boss.” The voice of his baby spoke bringing him back to their reality. “They already are in the elevator.” He missed Jarvis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, baby girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his cuffs, taking his time to keep his mind clean, to breath and to stay right there where he had to be. It was easier last night, where he just had to give them some smiles and then he could pass all night far away from each of them. It was better when he could just turn his back and go to his friends’ arms. It was better when the only problem in his mind was that eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That grey blued eyes that could pierce him and see his soul so clear as if it was right there. The grey-blue eyes that were looking at him right now as the doors of the elevator opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” Steve spoke and honestly Tony just wanted him and all the others to disappear and let just him with that one. “I am glad that you are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where would I be, Rogers?” He asked, letting his eyes go from Barnes to the blond captain that was right there, in front of him, with all his glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, in what feels like a long time ago, all he wanted was the attention that this one could give him. The attention of Steve Rogers. He never wanted Captain America, he never wanted the hero, all he ever wanted was Steve Rogers.  In what feels a long time ago, he thought he had him, when he smiled at him, when his hands had held the blond locks, when he had held him in his arms and had sworn that he would be there for anything Steve needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he could see that he never had him, not even a piece, because if he had a small piece of him, maybe he would never betray him… He would have trusted him. Now he could see that he and Steve would never be a good match as he once thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he had put each of them in a throne in his heart he had been put on the floor… He was on the floor again, nothing but money to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t answer that. Anyway, I am here to say welcome and to explain how things are going to work” All eyes on him. “Let’s go to the conference room, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While walking, his hands inside his pockets, behind all of them, with Barnes’ back right in front of him. He wondered how hard for him it was being, being in a place with a guy who tried to kill him, giving the same guy his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered why the guy was back, maybe he believed that Tony shouldn’t be a hero and came back to show him how to be one. Maybe he came to show Tony how they fought in the past…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony?” Rodhey whispered, hand on his shoulders, eyes full of worries. He was standing, using the braces he designed himself for him. “Aren’t you coming?” He asks and Tony, for a moment everything stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every second, every moment… Everything stops. Nothing was moving, no one was saying anything. And for the first time, Tony was sure, his mind focus only on one thing, only on his eyes… His pale blue eyes, locked on his brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swears, at that exact moment, he swears that he wasn’t at the conference room, he wasn’t at the Avengers Compound, he wasn’t there… At that very moment, he could feel the cold breeze, he could hear some river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment that blue eyes saw his soul and Tony thought that he knew more of him that he thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SOOO, hope yall like the chap and i will see you soon, I swear, the next chapter is coming</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Story Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, And i am back!!! Uhhul. <br/>Hope you like the chapter and I am sorry for any mistakes, I am still without betas ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A long time ago, when he was little enough to still be on his mother’s arms, when he and his brother loved each other so much that they couldn’t be separated, when all he knew it was how to love his family and how free he was, when his life was simples and he wanted just to have fun, he remembers discovering about all the others gods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brother, with the intelligence of their mother, had read the books telling the history about a lot of gods, about a lot of them, how they fought their wars, how the now gods had a home and had to fight their own dad to be alive and with power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers, cleary, of looking at their brother, who was sitting right beside him, and look at his beautiful green eyes, and listen to him asking if they would fight with their father, and he, with all his child glory, smiled and told that his father loved him so much to do that! Odin would never eat them, so they don’t need to worry about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he remembers too of going to his mother, sit on her lap and look at her eyes and ask, with a voice so quiet and scary, so unlike him, if their dad would eat them too and she laughs, while holding him so strongly, kissing his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I would let him eat the most beautiful things I ever had? I would kill him first.” Frigga smiled, and Thor, at that right moment, knew that he could trust his mother with everything in his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was a teenager, but still a baby in Asgard, young and powerful, but with a heart full of happiness, fighting whoever want to challenger him, he had heard all about others Gods. He had heard all about how they fell in love, about how their kids were great warriors in Midgard and oh, he was so curious, so so curious that he had asked his father if he could fight at Midgard together with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was no. He had more things to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew that his brother was used to go there and meet with the greats midgardians and he knew that some of his friends had gone there too, but his father told him never to compare himself with them… He was a prince, future King of Asgard and his brother, a prince, just went there because he had jobs to do and don’t you dare compare yourself, Thor Son of Odin! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could say that he sulked for some time,  and while sulking he reads more, about Midgard, about others god and other places and one story, in particular, had picked his interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some story about a couple that was so in love but had to pass six whole months away from each other, and how the goddess always send his flowers to her lover when she is away and how the god never forget his queen. He reads about how people in Midgard are often scared about both of them, about how often they were so powerful and so cruel, but at the same time so sweet on each other.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had wondered if what he had read was true or one of the stories that had more lies and fantasy than truth. He wished he could see them and discover if their love was true and full of magic as often described. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some years after, still as young as his brother, running through the castle, waiting for the next prank his brother would pull, he finally sees them. Finally see the couple, in love and beautiful and magic, right in front of him. They were beautiful and so different from their parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t spy on our father, brother” Loki whispered, right behind him, almost making the oldest jump and ruin his hide. “Why are we here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see? It’s them, from the stories.” Thor pointed out, almost pointing his fingers to the couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What story are you… Oh, I see.” Hid right behind Thor, Loki put his eyes on the couple. “What do you think they are doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, brother, maybe if we stay here we can discover?” Turning his eyes to his brother he continued “Do you think they are here for business?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Brother, seeing that our father is The King of Asgard, I find that this is the only possibility.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what a beautiful boys we have here?” A smooth voice spoke behind them making the princes jump far away. “I guess I surprised you, I am sorry.” She smirked, dangerously and so sweet at the same time that both kids fell in love instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was petit, so different from the women both of them was used to, her dark hair was braided till her waist, with so many flowers attached to them that both of the boys were mesmerized. She was beautiful and delicate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor wondered if there was anyone just like her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes, Loki noticed, surprisingly dark, had a flame burning and dancing, showing how dangerous and powerful she was. Showing him how she could rule everything she touched because she was definitely a queen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, I don’t think you should be running in places you don’t know.” A man, a king, spoke, smoothly, holding the queen’s waist with his strong and scarred arms. “Especially in a Kingdom you don’t know.” A kiss on her forehead and a giggles fell from the queen’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both kids, with eyes wide open and hearts pounding, stayed in silence, observing how the couple was so in love and so sweet, and both of the kids almost cried for their mother when the eyes of the King fell on them. Oh, how wrong was them spying on them and they thought they would escape! They would be eaten, just like in the story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do this! They’re just kids!” The queen said, sliding away from his lover’s arms and slapping his chest, weakly.   “So, darlings, what I should call you?” Crouching right in front of them, she asked, with some hair getting out of the braid and falling on her face, she smiled, tilting her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I am sorry.” The man laughed, a full laugh, when the kids turned their eyes to him. “I won’t do anything, I swear.” A wicked smile appeared on his face not making the kids trust him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that! Don’t mind him, he is a dumb god!” The Goddess joked and soon after making a face that the boys couldn’t resist laughing at “ So, can I have your names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I am Thor, the prince and Future King of Asgard and this is My bother, Loki, prince of Asgard! We, both, are sons of the Allfather Odin!” Thor Exclaimed as soon as he could stand, with his hand on his heart and the other pointing to his younger brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see, I see.” The woman whispers, getting up to while cleaning her beautiful red dress. “May I introduce ourselves too?” She asked and even if both of boys was so sure of who they were, they nodded, eager, making a giggle escape the red lips of the girl. “I am Persephone, Goddes of the spring and Queen of the Underworld, and this is my Husband, Hades, God of the dead, the riches and King of the Underworld.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there it was. The change of looks, the smile and all the magic dancing around them. That magic, that eyes, Thor would never forget, he would always remember the way they were made to be with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even if he couldn’t ever forget it he never imagined he would see it again…He would recognize the magic dancing around the compound anytime and he just could wonder was what the Queen and King of Underworld was doing in Midgard and with his shield brothers and sister. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you think about it??? I would love to hear your thoughts! Comments and kuddles are fuel to me ;)</p>
<p>I really hope you guys like it enough to tell me your opinions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm sorry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO!!!<br/>SOOOO, I WANT TO SCREAM THANK YOU!!<br/>I am so happy that yall gave a chance to my story, you can't believe how happy I am and I want to say thanks thanks thanks and more thanks!! Yall are perfect! Really<br/>so let go to the chapter and I am sorry, I am still without a beta so any mistakes I am sorry ^^<br/>Hope you like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He did what he does best. He talked, opened his mouth and let all the words flow, explained every single detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew, deep down, he knew that most people didn’t care about what he was saying, or couldn’t follow… He knew, he heard, he saw, all the times that someone rolled their eyes while thinking he couldn’t see, or fell asleep, or just screamed demanding him to shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father favourite, the last one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, he did it, trying his best to not use all the big words, trying not to confuse them. He let tried to explain in small sentences, with small words, how things had changed and he did his best to protect all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are saying that we cannot fight?” Steve asked, interrupting Tony. But Tony tried to not mind… He knew, he talked too much. Never direct to the point. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The government don’t trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it should be us to not trust them ” Clint said,  rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was not them who ran away and destroyed a whole airport in another country.” Rodhey stated, one raised eyebrow daring to them say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t destroy if you haven’t come and tried to arrest us!” Wanda barked, angry, standing up and shoving her chair away. “If you have not tried to keep me at home against my will, if you haven’t tried to stop Steve to save Buck, if the almighty Tony Start haven’t try to let us at the raft to die at Ross hands…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Tony ordered, closing and putting his fingers at his eyes, massaging it, trying to soothe the headache that was coming at him. “The government don’t trust you, that’s it. The government don’t trust you because you left and wasn’t here to deal with the fallout. They want you to train, to go to the doctors, to do everything that Fury should have done before to put us together.” He sighed, opening his eyes and looking at the big window at his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was raining. He wondered where Thor was. If he was alright, if he need help. He missed him and had to think if maybe everything would be better if he were there, with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe would be worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it. I get it. But you have to deal with it. You chose it. It was your decision. Clint chose to run away from his retirement, Wanda chose to put Vision down when he wanted to protect her, Natasha chose to help Steve and Bucky, Lang chose to help you all, Sam chose to listen to Steve… And Steve…” He turned to look at the blond eyes. The same eyes he always thought would tell the truth to him “ Steve, you chose to fight alone and not to listen…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You betrayed us, Stark! You prefer the government to us! How could we trust them when they have Hydra inside!?” Clint screamed, this time standing up and slamming his hands in the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should trust me! I was born in it, I was raised with all this shit! We just can control if we have one hand on the wheel!” Tony explained, with his voice raised and moving his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we should trust you the same way we trusted you with Ultron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over it! Why can’t you get over it? Why you have to bring all my mistakes when all of you made it too?” Tony snapped throwing his hands up. “ The red witch here had a lot of people killed, on her own choice, not by mistake, Natasha had tortured and killed a lot and the same with you, Clint! And don’t let me start on our national treasure here! The one who thought that he had the right to hide how my parents were killed and by who just because he discovered it was by his best friend! I don’t fucking see you point your fingers at him. I don’t see you blaming him about how he let put his shield down on my chest and let me on Siberia without my fucking suit working! I don’t see it! I just see all of you pointing fingers at me and about things that wasn’t even just my fault, or better, not my fault at all!” While stopping to breath he felt the urge to cry, but he wouldn’t. Not in front of them. “So get over it. They don’t trust you. You wanted a chance, and now you have your chance. Simple like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a huge breath and turned his back to them. He had to leave that room.  But before he did that three word stoped him. Made his body froze and his eyes close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… Bucky you don’t need to say sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Steve. I am sorry, Mr Stark. I never had the chance to say sorry. I know I remember all of them, but not who are them. I am sorry that you had to see that video, I am sorry that I killed them, I am sorry that I fought you, I am so sorry for everything that I made. I didn’t want to give you trouble but looks like I gave it to you anyway.” He could hear a little laugh coming from Barnes mouth but he couldn’t turn… He didn’t have the strength to do it. “And if you don’t want me here, at your home, I’ll leave. You just have to ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to say yes. He wanted to ask him to leave, to not make him look at his eyes, to not make him think about him. Tony wanted to be selfish and tell him to go away and never look at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t, could he? It wasn’t Barnes fault so why blame him? Just because it was easier? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss, Mr Thor  had just landed on the roof.” Oh, he was dammed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So??? How is you opinion??  I hope you liked it ^^ See you at the comments<br/>and see you soon</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, comments and kudos are appreciated</p>
<p>and remember to stay home guys!!!!!!</p>
<p>I'm excited to listen your opinions ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>